


This Time

by BiteTheApple



Series: Where Boys Fear To Tread [2]
Category: Beautiful Boy (2018), Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Angst, Armie's POV, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hammock, Love, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Timmy's POV, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiteTheApple/pseuds/BiteTheApple
Summary: Its a year on from filming Call Me By Your Name and the boys are busy on different projects. Timmy is keen to impress a new director. Armie is still struggling to keep his emotions in check and has difficult decisions to make. They've missed each other! ❤️





	1. Have Love Will Travel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to season 2! it took a while for inspiration to strike and then I had a bit of time-line research to do to get things right. I hope you enjoy once again - bit angsty but with a nice sexy-time's in there too! 
> 
> (read 'Stand Inside Your Love' first)  
> Needless to say, this is a complete figment of my imagination 
> 
> Thank you once again to the Smashing Pumpkins for your very fitting song titles.
> 
> And if you are just reading for the hot bits, that's fine - but the rest of it is pretty good too!

Armie was furious. Fucking raging! 

He'd managed to free-up just one day in his hectic personal and professional schedule and was juggling family life with filming on location in India. He was back in L.A. for a short while doing a voice-over part with Pixar and he wanted to surprise Tim who was currently shooting a movie in San Francisco. Tim's agent had arranged for Armie to be allowed on set that night while they were filming a street scene. He couldn't wait to see him and hoped they would be done quickly so they could go straight back to the hotel... 

They'd been apart for weeks and he was missing him deeply. He'd been so busy lately which was a good thing as it took his mind off the difficult situation - but in the quiet moments, he dreamed about being back in Italy, in that other-worldly universe with his beloved. They talked for hours on the phone and video called whenever they could, but it wasn't the same. He was desperate to hold him; to actually touch and taste him again. 

His heart started pounding as it always did when he knew he was going to see Tim again, even for a brief time. Nobody else made him feel this way. If this wasn't love, then he didn't know what was. Although he'd never told him so. He often wondered why he felt the words so hard to say when Timmy said them freely with no embarrassment. Self preservation maybe...

The car dropped him off and he was allowed through the make-shift barrier keeping the onlookers away. Tim was in between takes, bent forward in a fold-up chair near the lighting rig. He was dressed in a white robe, his wet hair falling over his face, reading his script - and he was visibly shivering. Armie’s stomach flip-flopped with both happiness and worry. He dropped his bag and stood in the shadows watching him from a distance. Tim must have sensed he was being watched because his head jerked up and as his eyes met Armie's, his beautiful, pale face broke into a big 'Timmy' grin. Armie smiled back and started to walk towards him but before he could get there, the director shouted "Ok, time’s running out, let's go again!" 

Ever the professional, Tim held up a hand to wave at Armie, mouthed ‘sorry’ and shrugged out of the robe, keen to get back on set and get the job done. Armie gasped. Tim had on a pair of baggy jeans and a white t shirt and they were soaked through and clinging to him - every rib and vertebra was visible, poking out in the thin cotton. How much weight had he lost?! He knew that he’d planned to drop a few pounds for the role, but this was insane! Tim had a small frame anyway. He couldn't afford to lose much weight - and in Armie’s opinion, didn't need to. 

Tim was playing an addict and in this scene, he was waiting for his on-screen Dad to meet him in the pouring rain. It wasn't actually raining so they'd brought in rain machines and Armie watched, getting increasingly frustrated as Tim did take after take, soaking wet, the director making him do it over and over again. He could feel his anger rising, his hands balled into tight fists. It wouldn't be the first time he'd lost it on set, but he didn't want to jeopardise anything for Timmy. He had to get out of there before he fucking punched someone or something. His head was spinning. 

Tim looked genuinely ill! How could they let him do this to himself? It was one thing being true to a role but altogether another when it made you actually ill! He knew that Tim greatly admired actors like Hardy and Bale who would do amazing physical transformations from one character to the next, but this was madness. He was only just twenty-one! 

He wanted to rip that fucking Belgian's head off! It took all his acting skills to wave back at Tim to give him encouragement, trying to keep a fixed smile on his face. The last thing he wanted to do was to worry Tim and affect his performance - but he didn't know how long he could keep this up. He decided to leave and found a coffee shop nearby where he could call Nick. 

"Oh man do I need to talk to someone! You should see the state of him! Skin and bone. I'm fucking furious!"

"Calm down buddy. He's an adult not a boy. He can make his own choices and you've got to let him. Don't do anything stupid Armie. Just go have a drink at the hotel and wait for him" 

They talked for a while and he calmed down enough to go back on set and leave a message with a runner to tell Tim that he'd see him at the hotel later. 

*******

Tim couldn’t honestly remember a worst day on a shoot since he’d started acting as a child. He was tired, cold, hungry and miserable. He was so passionate about the role and the important message - but jeez was it taking its toll both mentally and physically! He’d been on limited calories for weeks and was doing lots of research around drug and alcohol addiction, which was starting to get very depressing.

So when he looked up and saw Armie there, he was the happiest he'd been in weeks. But when they finally wrapped for the night, he was nowhere to be found and Tim suddenly felt like crying. It was an awful end to an awful day. He just about held it together as he was driven back to the hotel. Would Armie even be there? 

He opened the door of the hotel room feeling slightly sick.

And there was Armie tidying the clothes he'd left lying around, folding them up and putting them in drawers. Oh what a darling! 

"There's a bubble bath waiting for you and I've ordered your favourite Italian food from room service. I'm nothing if not domesticated"

Tim let his bag drop to the floor and rushed to him, jumping up and wrapping his arms and legs around him. "Fuck, are you a sight for sore eyes! I thought you'd gone!" He squeezed all four limbs tight and peppered Armie’s soft hair with kisses. 

"Nope, still here. Someone's got to look after you and it may as well be me." Armie held him like he weighed nothing and walked them to the bed. He flopped Tim down gently on his back and leaned in to kiss him. 

Tim tried to pull him on top of him, to deepen the kiss. "I've missed you so much!"

"Me too" said Armie, pulling away to look at him, stroking his still-damp hair, his face and down the back of his neck.

He lightly rubbed over Tim's instant erection. "Well at least that's still in working order. We'll save it for later" he winked. "Come on, go soak in the tub and I'll wait for the food to arrive. Go on" and he pulled him up and ushered him into the bathroom. 

The bath was bliss. Ever thoughtful, Armie had put his favourite music channel on even though Tim knew he hated it. He just lay back and let the awful day wash away. Armie wandered into the room, sat on the side of the bath and dangled a long arm in to caress him under the bubbles. 

"How's ...home?" Tim felt he should ask. 

Armie took a deep breath. "You don't really want to know do you?"

Tim shook his head and cast his eyes down. He'd seen more than enough on Instagram. 

The door buzzer went. 'Saved by the bell' thought Tim as Armie went to get the food. He had on black track-suit pants and a tight black T shirt and he looked so tanned and handsome. Tim felt embarrassed to be near him. He'd never been all that body-conscious before, but he saw how Armie had looked at him getting into the bath. Thank the Lord for all the bubbles! 

He dried off, dressed in a large hooded grey sweatshirt and shorts and joined Armie on the sofa. He'd set the food out on the coffee table. 

"I'm a mess aren't I. I'm sorry Armie but this might not turn out to be the fun-filled night you imagined. And I know you've got a lot going on right now. I'm sorry ..."

"Don't be. I'm just sorry I didn't come sooner! I would have put a stop to this. It's madness. Now eat!" and he fed him a forkful of pasta. 

"We shoot a hospital scene tomorrow then I break for around two months, so I can put the weight back on. We're not doing it chronologically like Luca does. Don't worry Armie. I'll be fine. I'm just tired today. The water was freezing that's all." Timmy knew Armie didn't believe a word of it. He'd been steadily feeling worse this last fortnight - he daren't even tell him about the doctor’s visit! 

"You need to eat, then sleep. You've got an early start again tomorrow."

"I don't care. I don't want to sleep. I've missed you so much. I just want to stay up and look at you all night."

"Eat Tim." Armie was ravenous and ate lots. He'd been working out more than usual lately and had developed a huge appetite. Tim nibbled at a slice of pizza and Armie kept having to encourage him to eat, like a child. 

When they were done, Armie got them each a beer from the mini bar. "Come on, let's take these to bed. You must be exhausted"

Tim switched off the main light before undressing and getting quickly under the covers. He marvelled at Armie's even-more-than-before perfect body as he stripped off and joined him in bed. Tim hoped he still wanted him, still liked him. 

They propped their backs against the headboard and drank from the bottles, not speaking, just listening to the music playing quietly in the background. Tim finished his beer first, put the bottle on the nightstand and climbed up to straddle Armie's lap.

"Armie? Have you gone off me? I'll understand if you have. I know I look like crap."

"Don't be silly. You're still gorgeous. I'm just mourning the missing twenty pounds that's all. " He laughed and squeezed Tim's even smaller-than-usual buttocks. "We'll have to work on getting this fattened up again" and lightly slapped his ass cheeks. 

Tim kissed up his chest, along the side of his neck, finally reaching his mouth, flicking his bottom lip with his tongue. The kiss quickly turned passionate. They'd been apart too long. Their hardened cocks brushed together as they moaned into each other's mouths. 

“Oh god Tim, I can’t believe we left it this long. We need to make more time for each other, if you want to that is…I know my situation is complicated and I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to end things…”

“Never! Armie, I think about you day and night and what you are doing, with who. And it kills me. But if this is all I get of you, then I can live with that – I’d rather this than nothing at all.” 

Timmy shuffled down, ducked his head under the sheet and took Armie’s thick cock in his mouth. God, he loved the taste of him. Armie groaned out loud as Tim licked around the head then sucked it in. He grabbed Tim’s hair and pushed him down onto him deeper, thrusting up with his hips. But before he could build up a rhythm, Tim gripped the base and sat back up – he didn’t want him to come just yet. He had other plans. 

"Armie can we.... you know? We've never... and I want to. Please Armie. I want you to..." 

Armie was a little taken aback. “If you’re saying what I think you’re saying, there’s no fucking way! I'll break you. Look at you! Oh Tim, you didn't need to go this far with the weight thing. I could fucking kill that man, I really could!” 

Tim’s voice was small. “Please Armie. I’ve felt fucking numb all week. I just want to feel something real. I want to feel you – all of you!”

“Not tonight baby, not the first time. We don’t need to do that yet. Another time, another place. Come here, let me take care of you.” He gently laid Tim on his back on the middle of the bed. “Just relax, I’ll make you feel something, I promise!”

Tim was instantly compliant. He trusted Armie with his life and deep down was grateful he’d put the breaks on, but he was still a little self conscious about how he looked. 

“Tim stop biting your lip – although it does look fucking hot – but I know you do it when you’re worried. There’s nothing in the world for you to worry about. You’re perfect. Now I want you to grip the headboard with both of your arms and try hard not to move – can you do that?”

Tim nodded vigorously and reached up for the wooden ledge. He loved it when Armie took charge. 

Armie started with his feet – he took each foot in turn and sucked the toes, up and down as if he was sucking on little miniature cocks, all the while softly scratching the soles with his nails. Tim wiggled, a little ticklish. “Stay still!”

He pushed Tim’s legs apart, traced his nails up the backs of his knees and planted little kisses all they way up the insides of his thighs, stopping at the balls. He teasingly ignored Tim’s rigid cock and skipped to his stomach where he stuck his tongue in his belly button and pushed in. Tim squirmed. “Shhh! Be good!”

He then, using the flat of his tongue, licked long, rough strokes on Tim’s tiny, pink nipples. They were like hard little pebbles and Tim tried his hardest not to cry out with the sensitivity of it. He was already panting heavily, his arms starting to ache a little from holding them up. When Armie gently bit down, he couldn’t help but cry out, the pleasure and pain was a delicious combination – Armie was true to his promise, this felt anything but numb!

Armie straddled him and ran his fingers gently up and down the exposed inner arms and then licked into his armpits before nibbling up the side of his neck and sucking on his ear. “Do you like this?” he whispered. Tim panted a breathless “Yes, yes!”

“I’m gonna make you come soon – but you mustn’t move!” Tim just closed his eyes and swallowed – yep the awful day had all but disappeared now, he thought as he felt Armie shuffle back down the bed and position himself between his thighs. Armie reached under him and lifted his ass up with his huge hands, spreading the cheeks apart with his fingers, his thumbs around the front at either side of Tim’s cock. The wonderful irony of the weight loss was that Armie could almost encircle Tim entirely with his hands. 

Tim sucked in breath as Armie licked pre-cum from the end of his cock whilst gently rubbing around his rim with his two middle fingers. He must have spit on them when Tim had his eyes shut because they felt wet and slippery. No one had thought to bring lube – he didn’t even know he was coming here today!

“Ahhh…!” Tim cried as Armie pushed a finger slowly in and out of the hole and sucked him right down the shaft. Tim’s back arched up as he tried to keep his hold on the wooden headboard, hearing and feeling Armie moaning on his cock. He pumped up and down with his hips, no longer able to keep still – or quiet for that matter. The upward thrust forced his cock deeper into Armie’s mouth and on the downward thrust, the wet finger was pushed further inside him. 

“I’m ready to come Armie!” 

Armie pulled his mouth away but kept his thick finger inside him, bending it up slightly to stroke the sensitive gland. “Wait! I want to see you… Now!” Tim knew he liked to watch him orgasm and held on just a second longer before a tremor ran through his body and pulses of hot cum shot upwards out of his untouched cock, leaving a glistening trail on his flat stomach. 

“Holy fuck! What did you just do to me? Phew!” sweat poured down his arms and Armie moved up the bed to rub them as he brought them down finally from being held aloft. He pulled Tim into a hug and kissed his hair and his face and the corners of his mouth as he came down from the climax. 

“Better now?” Armie asked, laughing, pulling the cover over them both as they lay down. Tim put his head on Armie’s chest and wrapped his arms around him. “Sleep now Tim, just sleep”

*****

Less than a minute later Tim’s face had gone slack, his mouth slightly open and he was gently snoring on Armie’s chest, already in a deep sleep. Armie looked down at his beautiful boy and felt tears prick in his eyes. “I love you” he whispered in the dark.


	2. Because You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after. Timmy has slept well but Armie is having a crisis of conscience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst angst angst - fragile hearts be warned!

Tim woke up alone in the bed. He felt as though he'd slept for days! Whatever Armie had done to him had certainly done the trick. He always seemed to know the right thing to do. He felt more alive than he had in weeks. 

He could hear Armie's deep voice coming from the living room, trying and failing to talk quietly on the phone. Tim couldn't quite get what he was saying and felt bad for eavesdropping but caught the 'love you too' at the end of the call and a wave of hurt passed through him. Armie had never said those words to him...

He often worried that what they had was just a physical thing for Armie and no more. But then they'd talk for hours about everything and anything, laugh together, cry together and even make plans together. And take last night for example, he didn't have to have done any of that, but he did. It felt like love, but then again, Armie was a difficult man to fathom out at times. 

When the final edit of 'Call Me By Your Name' was done, Luca had invited the whole cast and crew to a private viewing. Tim was mesmerised. The movie was simply amazing, and he had been genuinely taken aback with Armie's 'Oliver'. He thought he was outstanding. With very little source material to draw upon, he'd managed to capture every thought and emotion in the most minuscule of expressions and gestures - things Tim hadn't really noticed while they were in the moment shooting the film. He was in awe. The 'last morning' scene in the hotel in Bergamo just blew him away. Yet Armie brushed it off as if it was nothing and instead heaped praise on Tim's 'Elio'. He almost seemed embarrassed by the flattery. 

All Tim could think was, how surreal it was to see your own naked body in twenty-foot-high HD! But one thing was apparent, the chemistry between them on screen was tangible. At the Sundance premier the speculation had been rife as to whether they were actually a couple! Tim had joked in the Q & A session that, yes, everything played out just as it had in the movie. But Armie had looked furious and went to great lengths to avoid him for the rest of the day. Yet later that night, they'd been crawling all over each other for hours on end. Phew it was hard to keep up at times! 

But for now, Tim was happy just to go with the flow and to do things on Armie's terms. He had nothing to lose really. He had no ties, and no one had a clue who he was...yet. Armie had much more at stake. 

He pretended to be asleep when Armie crept back into the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed. He listened to him taking deep, sighing breaths and guessed that he was watching him, so decided to keep perfectly still. The years at LaGuardia had paid off after all! He felt a hand softly brushing a lock of hair from his forehead and feigned a jump as if it had woken him up. 

"Sorry Tim. I didn't mean to wake you. I was just..."

"Urrrgghh" Tim stretched his long slender limbs. "It's ok. The car's coming for me at nine, so I wanted to be up early anyway to spend more time with you. Did you sleep ok?"

"Yeah, I guess. You sure did! You were dead to the world. I thought I might have killed you." Armie laughed, stroking Tim's long, messy hair. 

"You'd have killed me if you'd stopped!" Tim laughed and entwined their fingers. "Seriously though, I needed that - all of it. You are a very clever man Mr Hammer, you always know what I need. Thank you"

"The pleasure's all mine - now call your mother, she's been ringing off the hook while you've been sleeping. I'll go make coffee" 

Tim checked his phone. Five missed calls. "Hi Mom. You ok...?"

*******

Armie went into the living room to make coffee and left the door open - he could hear Tim's end of the conversation:

"No Mom I'm fine.......yes really........Spidey-senses? Whaaaat?! .....Mom stop worrying........nothing, just tired that's all.......yep I'm sure........Armie's here.......last night. ......don't, please........it's fine......please Mom just leave it......he's going back to LA today......yep.....yep......pasta......I will.....Ok…. Love you too. Bye" 

Armie shuddered to think what Tim's parents thought about him. He knew they were a really close-knit family and he wasn't quite sure just how much they knew. But he guessed that they knew enough for him to be certain they must fucking hate him! Who wouldn’t….?

Since leaving Italy it had been like living in a fog. He’d go through the motions and was doing a great job of looking like a happy family man and getting on with day to day life. But Timmy was constantly in his thoughts and he would find himself desperate to call him at all times of the day or night, just to hear his voice. They would spend hours talking about Italy, the film, how they couldn’t wait for the upcoming promo-tour. And who knew that phone sex could be so fantastic – it was a revelation! 

Then Armie would go on a huge guilt trip and ignore Tim’s calls for days on end. He couldn’t imagine how bad this must have made him feel, but Tim being Tim never said anything and just put up with it. He tried to convince himself that he was being cruel to be kind - but then he would crack and make up an excuse to fly to wherever Tim was so they could meet in secret, even for just a few hours. He was like a drug he couldn’t wean himself off – and didn’t really want to.

He knew he was messing with Tim's head - but no more than he was messing with his own! Part of him wished he'd never let Luca talk him into being 'his Oliver' then none of this would have ever happened. He'd have lived a nice normal life and been content with that. But now... now... well life would never be the same. He always thought the whole 'soul mate' thing was a complete load of bullshit, but fuck, Timmy had knocked him for six! They had something special and there was no denying it. 

"Babe, I've made your coffee" he called, pretending he hadn't listened in on the conversation. 

Tim had put on the oversized hoodie - and nothing else. He looked adorable – and fuckable! Armie fought the urge to scoop him up and throw him right back on the bed. Instead he put the TV on and distracted himself with the news. 

"My Mom's worried – says she's had psychic vibes about me" Tim laughed, grabbing his coffee and snuggling up to Armie on the sofa. 

"Um, maybe she has." replied Armie, not looking away from the screen

"She worries too much..." 

Armie stayed silent. She was right to be worried, he thought. I'm basically fucking-up her only son, in more ways than one. He felt suddenly nauseous. "I'm gonna jump in the shower" he said and pushed Tim off. 

He ran the water hot and hard and stood facing away from the jets, head bent down, letting the spray pound into his back and shoulders. For months and months he'd been on this rollercoaster of emotions from absolute euphoria to downright misery, and everything in between. And he was still no closer to finding a solution and it was exhausting! He closed his eyes and squeezed his fists into tight balls. 

Tim opened the bathroom door, pulled off the hoodie and climbed in next to him. "Hey there big man, why so tense? What's going on? Talk to me." He took Armie’s clenched fists in his hands, brought them to his mouth and kissed them in turn. 

Armie was grateful that the water from the shower was washing away the water leaking from his eyes. "Oh Tim, I'm an idiot aren't I. I don't deserve you, I really don't." He pulled him close, wet skin to wet skin. 

"Ditto" said Tim, and kissed his chest, the water slicking his hair back. He then ran his hands down Armie's back and tightly squeezed his firm ass cheeks. "Someone's been working out!" Armie broke into a big smile. 

Timmy reached around and felt for the shower gel. With a large dollop in his palm he took Armie's cock and began to gently work it up and down in a nice, slow rhythm. With his other hand he firmly gripped the back of Armie's neck and stared up at him, forcing him to lock eyes. "I love you Armie Hammer. I don't care if you don't say it back. It doesn't make any difference to how I feel about you. I just wanted you to know"

Armie didn't say anything. He couldn't. He spanned his hands around Timmy's slim hips and closed his eyes as Tim twisted his hand, slick with shower gel, at the head of his cock, and then back down to the base, and up again, building up the speed. 

"I love your cock too" said Tim. Armie groaned and squeezed tighter around Timmy's middle, his hips pushed forward, knees slightly bent. Tim used both hands to slide up and down the shaft from tip to balls, rubbing his thumb over the slit with one hand and gently squeezing his sack with the other. “I can’t wait for you to fuck me” Tim said. Armie leant forward and sucked hard on Tim’s shoulder, stifling a loud grunt as he climaxed, the cum spilling over Tim's hands before washing away with the hot water. 

*******

The room was foggy with steam as they dried off, brushed their teeth in the his-and-hers wash-basins and put on matching robes. "Jeez we're like a married couple..." laughed Tim as they went back into the bedroom. The minute the words left his mouth he regretted saying them and chewed his lip.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Tim will you stop fucking saying you're sorry! You don't have to be sorry about anything, ever! It's me who’s the fuck-up! Come here." Armie sat on the bed and patted his lap. Timmy straddled him and hugged him. "The reason I don't say those words to you is not because I don't feel it - because I do! You must know that. It's because I feel like a fraud, like I'd be promising you something I might not be able to follow through with. Do you understand, Tim?"

Tim didn't look up and just nodded into Armie's shoulder. He understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you once again for reading - stick with it - happier times ahead! 
> 
> BTW I love love love your comments - Peace & Love readers!
> 
> (I am new to Tumblr - thebitetheapple - come say hi)


	3. Wishing You Were Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy goes back to NY to his new apartment. Armie gets jealous!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a lot of research believe it or not. Everything you read here is real....not! Spot the CMBYN references - enjoy!

Tim noticed the husband-and-wife make-up team raising an eyebrow to each other in the trailer – they’d obviously seen his love-bites from the ‘Armie Hammer treatment’ – but as he was playing a homeless drug addict, it didn’t really matter all that much and somewhat enhanced his dishevelled appearance. Thank heavens for small mercies.” Don’t ask.” he laughed and shook his long hair out. Armie was deliciously heavy-handed and Timmy bruised easily – so it was sometimes a problematic combination for the make-up guys. Not today though – he was filming the final hospital scene were Nick nearly died so the more wrecked he looked, the better! 

Earlier that morning when the hotel reception had called to say that his car had arrived to take him to the shoot, Armie had suggested they leave the hotel separately. So they kissed and said their goodbye-for-now’s near the door – they didn’t want to risk being anywhere near the bed, or even the sofa, in case they couldn’t fight the urge to strip off and jump on each other again! Tim hated these goodbyes because he never knew for sure when they would be together again. All he was hanging onto was that in September, they would be starting the promotional tour for the movie and that meant he would get to spend days and days with Armie without having to sneak around. He couldn’t wait! 

Armie had pressed him against the closed door and held his arms up, just like he’d done when they first kissed all those months ago in Crema. Tim had got instantly hard. “Don’t Armie, please, I can’t walk out of here with a boner!” he laughed.

“Well I always like to leave you with something to remember me by.” said Armie playfully, kissing up the insides of Tim’s exposed inner arms where his loose sweater sleeves had slipped.

“Oh, don’t worry, I have plenty of reminders – love bites, bruised hips, a sore nipple…. a broken-heart…” 

Armie stopped kissing him and stood up straight letting Tim’s arms fall back to his sides and just stared at him, giving him what Tim called the ‘Oliver’ look – the one that was impossible to tell if it was anger, sadness, curiosity - or something else. 

Tim once again cursed himself for saying the wrong thing. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that, I was just trying to be funny. Forget it. You haven’t broken my heart, I promise.” It wasn’t completely true, but he didn’t want to leave on bad terms.

He stretched up on his toes and planted little kisses all over Armie’s face and neck and ran his hands through his hair. “I’m fine, stop frowning, don’t worry. I’m really busy with work, I’ve got to unpack at my new place, I’ve got another fashion shoot thing to do - honestly, I’ll be ok.”

Armie momentarily closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Tim…. I just want you to be happy and I don’t think…”

“Stop, stop. Fuck, why do I keep saying the wrong thing! Forget it Armie, pleeease! Can we just go back to the bit where you were kissing me? Please?”

Armie pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head. “Go on or you’ll be late. I’ll call you later. And promise me you’ll eat something!” he said as he ushered him out of the room. 

Tim stood in the corridor looking at the closed door, debating whether to just go back in there and wrestle him into submission on the floor - but he didn’t fancy his chances what with Armie’s new work-out regime clearly having an effect! Feeling deflated, he got in the elevator and pushed the button. He knew that Armie was struggling with the situation despite his outward confidence and bravado – and he felt for him, he really did. Tim did his best to be patient and to make things as easy as possible - which is why he had decided a while ago never to complain when Armie didn’t take his calls. And that was hard to cope with at times - so hard because there would be moments when he ached to just hear his voice, or to even get a text, anything! 

His anxiety levels would be off the scale! So to take his mind off things, he threw himself into work and was relieved to find that it was finally paying off both financially and professionally – he was getting offered some great roles and had even recently been able to afford his own apartment. It wasn’t far from his Mom and Dad’s building in Hell’s Kitchen which would always be ‘home’, it was small and dark, but he was just thrilled to have his own place at last – and he was dying for Armie to come and stay – although he wondered how Armie’s six foot five presence would fit into the tiny space! He had, though, managed to squeeze a super-king-sized bed in the cramped bedroom…

The shoot went well, and Tim thanked all the cast and crew before dashing off to the airport – he would be back in New York in the early hours of the morning and just planned to get a cab home and sleep. He checked his phone messages before he boarded the plane, ignoring at first the ones from his Mom, sister, and agent, to find Armie’s. It was just emojis:

🔨🗽😘🍑🍆💦

 

Tim laughed out loud – he didn’t quite know what it all meant, or exactly what Armie was trying to say but he got the general idea and brought the phone to his lips and paused for a second before texting back a simple

👍🏼❤️

********  
After leaving the hotel Armie had flown back to LA to finish a voice-over job before then flying to Houston the following day to be home in time for a charity fundraising gala he’d promised to attend. His whole family were crazy about the fucking things! He hated them but they insisted he support them – the Hammer family poster-boy being wheeled out for the entertainment of the rich and influential of Texas. God how he wished he was anywhere else! 

He was hanging around in the hotel room waiting for everyone to get ready, trying to ignore all the fussing and preening going on around him. He got a beer from the mini-bar and idly flicked through a glossy magazine, when he came across a fashion shoot Tim had done earlier in the year. Fuck, he looks hot! thought Armie and he felt his heart beating faster as he scoured the images. There was one thing to be said for Tim’s weight loss, he was a fashion designer’s wet-dream! The clothes hung on him like a coat hanger. 

In one picture Tim was wearing a loose-fitting black sweater, his wet lips slightly parted looking off camera. In another he had his head down but was looking up through his black lashes wearing nothing but a long cashmere coat. One had him with hands raised above his head and his white t-shirt had risen slightly, showing the start of that tantalising line of fine hair that ran down his stomach. Armie was both bursting with pride – and seething with jealousy! He knew it was completely irrational, but he couldn’t help it – the thought of his Timmy being compliant in the hands of some fucking fashion photographer posing him this-way-and-that both turned him on - and made him want to punch something! In one picture he swore Tim was giving his ‘fuck me’ eyes to the camera – it was all too much!

He finished his beer down in one gulp and went for a refill, ignoring the disapproving looks. He opened a Jack Daniels miniature and didn’t even bother with a glass, just tipped his head back and drank it all down. It was going to be a long night….

The food was uneventful, the auction was tedious, and the entertainment left a lot to be desired. His suit was starting to feel tight and restrictive – oh to be back in short-shorts and a loose billowy shirt! He’d managed to behave himself for as long as possible, shaking hands and posing with people he didn’t know or care to know, but by midnight he was done and headed off to the bar where he proceeded to down tequila shots until his head spun. The bar tender passed him a bottle of water.” Here buddy, you might need this.” He was meant to be going home soon but there was no fucking way he could just act normal and go to sleep with those images of Timmy in his head. He needed to speak to him right now!

He found an empty meeting room away from the main ballroom and went over to the window and opened the blinds to let in some light. New York was three hours ahead of LA but he wasn’t thinking clearly and was well on his way to being very drunk. 

Tim’s phone rang and rang. “Fuck!” Armie said, his voice echoey in the dark, empty room. He paced up and down in front of the window and tried calling again. This time, a sleepy sounding Tim answered on the fifth ring.

“Hey you, everything ok?”

“What the fuck are those photos all about? Who took them? Did you fucking flirt with the photographer?” 

“Whaat? Wait…Armie, have you been drinking by any chance?” Tim laughed, clearing his throat. “You do know its four in the morning here?”

“I don’t give a fuck what time it is. Were you and the photographer fucking each other?”

“Armie, babe, what the hell are you talking about? I always know when you’re drunk when the ‘fuck’ count goes through the roof. Where are you anyway? I thought you were doing that charity thing?”

“I’m still here. It’s been a fucking nightmare. I haven’t been able to think straight since I saw those photos. You looked so…so…like you do when my mouth is on your cock.”

Tim chuckled. “Ahh I see. Well if it’s the ones I think you mean, then that’s exactly what I was thinking about when she took them.” 

Tim always knew how to disarm him and Armie suddenly felt like an idiot – of course Tim wasn’t fucking the photographer. Oh god he shouldn’t have drunk that last tequila – or the one before!

Hang on,” he said and scrabbled around in his jacket pocket for a cigarette and a lighter. He lit up and inhaled deeply. “ahh that’s better.”

“I thought you didn’t smoke” said Tim playfully.

“I don’t.” replied Armie, taking a long drink of the water – the bartender was a wise man indeed. “Ok, I’m a fucking idiot. And there’s a strong possibility that I could be drunk. I don’t know…I just got so…jealous. And what right have I got to be jealous?”

Tim stayed silent. Armie slumped down in a chair and put his feet up on the table in front. “I’ve had an awful night, I’m missing you even though it’s only been two days, and I’ve been feeling sick about what you said about me breaking your fucking heart, and…”

“Armie, I’ve got a massive boner on here – are you going to shut up and get me off or what?”

Even through the fog of alcohol, Armie was once again in awe of Tim’s seemingly never-ending patience and kindness – it was the least he could do to take care of him, even if it was only by phone for now. He swung his feet down from the table, sat up straight and rubbed his palm over his face before taking another drink of water.

“Good idea. How do you want to do this?”

“Well seeing as you’re clearly being possessive-Armie tonight, why don’t you tell me what to do.”

“Ok Tim, put me on loud-speaker. I’ll have to try and keep my voice down - plus you’re gonna need both hands. Are you on the bed?”

“U-huh”

“What are you wearing?”

“The grey Calvin’s you bought me.”

“Keep them on!” Armie closed his eyes and conjured up the image of Tim’s long, hard cock straining against the light grey cotton, pre-cum marking the soft fabric. He sometimes liked to edge him until he was leaking and virtually begging to come in them, but Armie could hear people saying their goodnights and cab doors closing so he would have to be quick tonight. He knew what Timmy liked.

“Lay on your back and spread your legs wide apart. Have you done that? Good. With your left hand trace your fingers down that line of hair leading to your cock.” Armie loved that little runway, as he called it, and would lick up and down it making Timmy giggle.

“Now rub yourself over the shorts. I wish I could see that bulge right now. Which nipple is the sore one? Ok, with your other hand I want you to pinch it hard – that’s it, roll it between your thumb and finger” 

Tim let out a little cry.

“Does it hurt baby? Good! My mouth did that. I fucking love to feel your hard nipples on my tongue. Keep stroking that gorgeous cock.”

Armie was getting into his swing now and could hear Tim’s breathing deepen. 

“Are you wet for me yet? Yes? I want you to rub your thumb in it – that’s it, spread it around – now put your thumb in your mouth and suck. Tastes amazing right? I wish I was licking you right now.”

“Ok, put your middle finger in your mouth – that’s it, get it nice and wet. Now reach around and rub your pink hole for me. God I am so fucking hard right now.” Armie could feel his own huge cock straining against his expensive suit trousers. 

“Push your finger inside, that’s it. Deeper. It’s gonna be my cock inside there soon. Fuck yeah, I’m gonna stretch you open baby and watch you come underneath me.”  
Armie’s ultimate fantasy was for Timmy to come untouched while he was inside him but they weren’t quite there yet in real life. Phone sex, though, was a whole other ball-game and Armie knew the trick was to not be embarrassed and to just go with whatever turned you on.

Tim was making little moaning noises and it was music to Armie’s ears after the nightmare of the last few hours.

“Feels good doesn’t it? I can hear you rubbing that gorgeous cock. Come on babe, faster for me, yeah that’s it... Let me hear you moan, don’t hold it in, I want to hear you.”

“Ah ah ah ah!” Tim panted on the other end of the phone – Armie was very familiar with that sound and knew what he could say to finish him off.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’re gonna be screaming. That’s it, come on, let me hear you come. I want you to come in the shorts, get them all wet for me, come on Tim, let me hear you.”

Tim cried out “Ahh fuck!” and it was all Armie could do to stop himself from shooting his load in the pale blue suit. He shuddered to think how that would go down with the family!

Tim panted heavily as he came down. “Ummmm…. that was a nice wake up call. Thank you once again Mr Hammer – I think we can safely say you’ve done your bit for charity tonight. And if its ok with you, can I go back to sleep now? After I’ve changed my shorts that is.”

“Send me a picture first!” said Armie

“Perv!” laughed Tim. “And what’s with the ‘I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll be screaming’ line.” 

“Don’t knock it kiddo, it did the trick”

“It certainly did. Now go home and sober up and I’ll speak to you tomorrow. “

“If you insist. Later.” 

Armie finished off the last of the water and waited a while for his cock to go soft before making his way back to the foyer. His phone pinged with a picture message – he daren't look at it - he definitely did not need another boner right now! A niggling head-ache had kicked in and he was just dying to get in bed and sleep it all off. He felt really foolish and guilty for all the bad thoughts he’d had earlier and wanted to show Tim just how much he meant to him – and with a sudden flash of inspiration, he had a brilliant idea…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with the ending - I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading. All comments appreciated. I don't know where yet, but the boys are going on a vacation.... Peace & Love
> 
> (I am new to Tumblr - thebitetheapple - come say hi)


	4. Daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim has a nice memory of Crema. Armie reveals his surprise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little bit of fluff and a touch of smut - enjoy!

Before he moved in, Tim had arranged for decorators to paint his new apartment in shades of pale blue and buttermilk. He told everyone that it was to brighten up the dark rooms but the real reason he chose those shades was because they reminded him of Crema - of the stone walls of the villa and the endless blue sky - and the days in Armie’s beautiful apartment where they would rehearse lines, watch documentaries and drink wine - and later on, make love. Those days seemed so long ago now. 

He was still very nervous about how the film would be received when it went on general release later in the year but plenty of critics had already seen it and he was getting some great feedback. There was even some buzz around awards and the words ‘Oscar’ and ‘Globes’ had been mentioned – it was a dream come true for a young actor like him. He had another couple of movies coming out this year too, but the Italian love story was the one that mattered the most. He felt that this was the role he’d been waiting for and said a little prayer to James and Luca every day for choosing him – and for pairing him up with Armie – it was genuinely life changing. 

He recalled a day in that final week in Italy when they had finished a long day shooting at the villa and on the old, creaky bus. They’d gone back to Tim’s place to chill out for a while before they were meeting Luca for dinner later on. Armie had flopped down on his back in the middle of Tim’s huge bed and fallen asleep instantly in front of the open window with the low evening sun shimmering on the fine summer-bleached hairs on his chest and legs. Tim felt so thankful that this wonderful man had come into his life and laid next to him, scrutinising his perfect, naked body, trying to commit every inch of it to memory and to bank it in his mind in case the memories would be all he had soon. He could hardly bear to think about it. 

He’d watched him for almost an hour, soothed by his deep breathing before, unable to resist any more, he’d moved down the bed and started to kiss up the shaft of Armie’s soft cock that was still a size even in its flaccid state! Hands-free, he then lightly licked the slit and sucked at the head until it started to swell. He hoped he wasn’t crossing a line and took it in deeper - fuck, it felt amazing getting fatter inside his mouth and against his tongue. Armie stirred and, without speaking, reached down to tenderly grip the back of Timmy’s neck with one hand and the side of his head with the other, his thumb sliding in his wet lips alongside his cock.

They made very little sound and, apart from their increased breathing and the soft sucking noises, the only other things they could hear were birdsong and muffled voices travelling up from the café in the square below. It felt like a truly special moment to Tim, almost surreal – to be just doing something simple and honest to please the person he loved. And when Armie uttered a low, deep groan as he came in his mouth, Tim was happy to swallow it all down and take a small part of him deep inside. He shuffled back up the bed and, still without either of them uttering a word, he laid his head on Armie’s chest and they drifted off to sleep with their arms wrapped around one another.

Oh to have those precious hours back again when they could just simply be together and not have to sneak around or have the time pressures of rushing to check out of hotels or catching flights. His career was flying but in contrast, he felt as though he was in torment with his personal life. Girls – and boys for that matter – would flirt with him and he wasn’t short of offers or dates, but he simply wasn’t interested. Since leaving for Italy, he hadn’t so much as looked at another person in that way. It was only Armie for him, no one else.

Armie had called and apologised the morning after his jealous melt-down at the charity event and blamed the alcohol. They had laughed about it and Timmy assured him that there was nothing to apologise for given the happy ending! And the truth was that, in a twisted way, he secretly liked that Armie was jealous and that he was on his mind even though they were hundreds of miles apart. He’d been feeling a little down and lonely, tossing and turning on his new bed surrounded by packing boxes, unable to fully settle before Armie’s middle-of-the-night call. So yes, the phone sex was a welcome wake up and there was no doubt that Armie was an expert at it - and his gorgeous, rumbling deep voice sure helped. He’d slept for hours afterwards!

He needed to try and make this place a home so spent the day unpacking the few boxes of clothes and belongings he’d brought, rearranging furniture and setting up his television and games console. Apart from loving having his own space at last, it would be great to be able to speak and video-chat with Armie without having to keep his voice down in case his parents were listening. They never interfered in his personal life, but they would worry when he started to get anxious - and he’d had a lot of anxious days in the last year! Long distance relationships were difficult at the best of times without him feeling like a dirty little secret and something to be ashamed of. 

He looked around his new home and felt a real sense of achievement – he was proud of this little place and called Armie in the middle of the afternoon to tell him, but when he didn’t pick up after three rings, he knew he wouldn’t be answering at all. He decided to send him a short video instead, panning the camera around the small living room, tiny bathroom and finally the gigantic bed where he’d teasingly left a pair of his Calvin’s right in the middle – that would show him what he’s missing, he thought. About an hour later, a message popped up:

PACK YR BAGS KIDDO. VACATION TIME! JUST US 😘🌴🌞 

Vacation? Tim was both excited and bemused – wow that underwear shot really had done the trick! A few seconds later an email arrived with a link to a boarding pass from JFK on Thursday at 5pm landing at PMI on Friday at 9am – but where the hell is PMI? thought Timmy. He quickly Googled – ah Palma, Mallorca – intriguing. It was an overnight flight with a short stop over at Madrid which was perfect for him as he usually slept the whole way through on long-haul flights and could freshen up in Madrid before landing on the island. He checked the return flight details and by his calculations, that would give them a full three days and nights together. He couldn’t wait! 

He spun around and did a little dance on his newly polished wooden floor. This couldn’t have come at a better time after the previous difficult couple of weeks – but it was quite possibly the worse time in terms of how busy he was with work. He needed to make an urgent call.

“Hi Brian. Yep I’m good thanks. Listen, I need you to check my schedule for the end of this week. I’m…”

Before he could say any more, his agent interrupted him. “Its all sorted. Armie called. For the record, I don’t approve, but I’ve shuffled some things around and its sorted. But I need you back here on Tuesday! You’ve got that meeting with Denis and the You Tube thing and…”

“Thank you thank you thank you. You don’t know what this means to me.”

“I worry about you Tim. He should know better. Rightly or wrongly this could ruin your career just as it’s taking off and we’ve worked so hard. And I’d hate for you to be seen as some sort of home-wrecker.”

Tim silently winced at this. “Brian we’ve had this conversation before. You don’t know him like I do and besides, it’s no one else’s business. I know what I’m doing. I’m not stupid”

“No but you’re too trusting and dare I say it, a little naïve and you’ve been fixated before and…”

“Its different this time. It’s not a fixation Brian. I’m 21 now. I’m not a kid anymore.” 

“Okay okay go have fun. Stay safe. Stay away from cameras. And don’t forget, I need you back on Tuesday!”

Phew, that was one job done. Next job was to remember where he’d put his passport and decide what to pack!

*****

He arrived in Palma on Friday morning and made his way through security. Armie had been decidedly vague about the arrangements and he wasn’t sure where he was going and how he was getting there so he’d brought credit cards and euros with him just in case he was stranded and alone!

He preferred to travel light, fitting everything in a backpack and got through customs quickly, to be faced with dozens of taxi drivers holding name signs and offering rides. But in the sea of short, dark-haired, Mediterranean men, no one could fail to notice the incredibly tall, blue eyed Adonis that was Armie standing out from the crowd, patiently waiting for him. Timmy laughed out loud when he saw he was holding a sign saying ‘ELIO PERLMAN’ and just about resisted the urge to run and jump on him – he wasn’t sure how that would go down with the macho-looking drivers – and instead just hurried through the barrier, and hugged him as a friend would greet another friend, slapping him on the back.

“Good flight Mr Perlman?” Armie was beaming from ear to ear. “Your carriage awaits. Follow me.”

Armie led them out to a white Range Rover with dark tinted windows. As soon as they were both inside with the doors closed, Tim didn’t waste a second and leaned over to push Armie back against the black leather seat and forced his lips on his, hard and desperate. They kissed as if they hadn’t seen each other in a year, and not the mere seven days they had been apart. He held Armie’s head in both hands and licked all around the inside of his mouth until they were both panting heavily. Still pressing his open mouth onto his, he then reached down and rubbed Armie’s cock and it felt hard and thick even through the denim jeans. Tim couldn’t wait to have it in his hands, his mouth, everywhere… He pulled away, his chin already slightly reddened and his own cock bulging in his sweat pants, cupped Armies balls and said “Fuck, I love this!”

“And I love you.” said Armie, staring him straight in the face, smiling, Tim’s spit wet on his lips.

Tim sat up. “Whaaat? Really? You finally say it here in a car-park? With your balls in my hand? You are something else Armie Hammer, you really are.” 

“Aw come off it Tim. You know how I feel. I’m just sick of bullshitting. And I guess now is as good a time as any.” Armie laughed.

Tim shook his head. “Unbelievable…. “ He sat back in his own seat. “Where are we going anyway?”

“You’ll see…” Armie adjusted his crotch, fastened his seat belt and started the engine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thankyouthankyouthankyou once again for reading - things hot up in chapter 5! Peace n Love x


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its day one of their vacation and things don't quite go to plan...but all's well that ends well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you are offended by words like fuck, cum, ass etc etc etc take the tape out now! ( lol nod to Ice-T there)

They left Palma and drove north out of the city, through olive groves and into the mountains. Tim had never been driven by Armie before and for some reason, which he couldn’t quite fathom, he found it a huge turn-on! Armie had his hand on the back of his neck, stroking his hair while he was driving and kept turning to smile at him every so often. Tim rested his hand on Armie’s thigh, but he’d already been warned not to go any higher. “Tim, do you want me to crash the car?!”

In less than an hour they had passed through an impressive tunnel right through the mountain and were winding their way up tree lined streets until Armie pulled the car over. “We’re here!”

“Where is here?” asked Tim, still a little bemused, not really seeing anything.

“Follow me. Come on. Quick.”

Armie led them through a small metal gate and down a few stone steps. “Here’s the pool which is actually on the roof.” and he gestured to a small area, shaded by colourful bougainvillea. He hurried down more stone steps that seemed to run down the whole side of the villa. “It belongs to a friend of Nick’s. This floor is where they live but its empty now and locked up. They only come here in the summer.”

Tim followed, slightly amused at how cute Armie was when he was excited about something. 

“There’s a small guest room and a garage at the bottom, but this…is ours for the next three days!” and he led them onto a huge terrace with panoramic views over a beautiful bay down below them. “Welcome to Port de Soller!”

“Wow! That is impressive.” Tim stood at the edge of the stone balustrade, taking in the incredible view and he could literally feel the stress blowing away in the light, Mediterranean breeze. The terrace had to be at least forty feet long and about fifteen feet wide. There was a large oak dining table with benches, two comfortable wooden sun loungers with deep cushions, huge lanterns with candles ready for lighting, and a hammock! That could be interesting…

“Come see inside. I got here yesterday, and I’ve even been grocery shopping at the market to get all your favourite things! You been eating?”

“You sound like my Mom! She keeps sending pasta and steaks round to my new place.” Tim rolled his eyes.

Armie put the key in the lock and pushed open the bi-folding doors so that the outside and the inside almost became one. It was a small but beautiful apartment with an open plan living and kitchen area fitted out with traditional Mallorcan dark wood cabinets, white walls, two large sofas and a small dining table. The bathroom had a shower stall big enough for two and the bedroom was literally just that – a massive bed and not much else. “I can’t wait to get you in the middle of that,” Armie said, squeezing Tim’s ass. 

“I love it, I really do Armie! Thank you so much for doing this. You really are the best.” Tim put his arms around his waist and pulled him towards him into a kiss.

“I feel the same about you. You deserve it Tim. I’ve been feeling bad about everything – terrible in fact. I just wanted to do something to make you happy.”

“This makes me happy.” said Tim, bringing Armie’s hand to his mouth and kissing it. 

“We don’t need to worry about anything at all. The villa is completely private, and we can do whatever we like - and I’ve made it clear that I’m only contactable in dire emergencies! Now I’ll let you unpack and take a shower. Use all my stuff if you want. Don’t be long though – I’ve got lots planned for us.”

Tim smiled. “Oh I bet you have!”

Armie went into the kitchen to make coffee while Timmy emptied his bag and quickly showered using Armie’s lemon scented gel, washing his hair and everything in it. That smell would always remind him of Italy. He dressed in loose sweat pants, a white t-shirt and his Nike’s.

“Armie!” Tim called from the bathroom. “Do you have a comb or a brush I can borrow? I can’t believe I’ve forgotten mine.” He was growing his hair out for the roles coming up and it was a mop of wild curls.

“Yep sure, it’s in the wash bag on the side in there.”

Tim scrabbled around in the leather bag looking for it when he suddenly stopped – why had Armie brought a pack of condoms? What the fuck did that mean? Were they for him? Surely not, they’d both been tested and besides, Tim hadn’t touched anyone else in over a year. Who then? Why would he need them? His heart was racing. 

“Have you found it?” Armie called from the kitchen. 

Tim couldn’t say anything, he was so confused and just stood there with his back to the open bathroom door, staring at the packet in his hand. Armie came up behind him and put his arms around his chest and kissed the side of his neck but Tim shrugged him off. 

“What’s wrong babe? Ah fuck I didn’t mean to leave those in there. They’re not for us, they were just left in there from when I went on vacation with…”

“Stop! Don’t. I don’t want to know.” This was even worse than he’d thought. He felt like he’d had the air knocked out of him. They didn’t really ever talk about what he called Armie’s ‘other life’ but fuck that was tough to hear. 

“Aw Tim, you know how things are for me. I don’t talk about it with you because I don’t want to hurt your feelings.” Armie tried to turn Tim around to face him. “I spend the whole fucking time thinking about you anyway…”

Tim couldn’t stand it anymore and pushed past him out of the small bathroom. He was jet-lagged and tired and nauseous. “I’m just gonna go for a walk.” He grabbed his phone and baseball hat and dashed out of the open doors, across the terrace and down the steps to the street below.

Armie rushed to the balcony and leaned over. “Timmy, please don’t leave. Wait, I’m coming with you!”

“I don’t want you to,” Tim called back. “I just wanna clear my head, that’s all.” And he marched off down the steep slope, pulling the cap on as he went.

“You don’t even know where you’re going!” Armie called out.

Tim didn’t look back but waved his phone in the air as he shouted back, “I’ll figure it out!”

He actually had no idea where he was going but he just had to get out of there. He felt tears stinging his eyes and had nearly said something he knew he would regret later. Something like ‘this is tearing me apart!’ or ‘make a fucking choice – and choose me!’

He reached the promenade after navigating his way down the winding road and walked along the row of cafes and bars that were just starting to fill up with the lunchtime crowd. The weather was perfect, a bit like New York in May and a warm breeze blew the palm trees lining the walkway. The sun was glittering on the surface of the sea and he wished he’d brought his sunglasses. He pulled the cap down lower and stopped a moment to get his bearings.

Port-de-Soller had a wide horse-shoe bay with a lighthouse at each end on the cliff-tops. High-end yachts were berthed in the marina and up above the village, pine covered slopes were dotted with terracotta coloured roof tops. He wasn’t hungry or thirsty and just wanted to shake off his mood, so he headed right, towards the marina. 

He made his way up a narrow winding street and climbed the steps up and up until he reached an old chapel on the hill. He panted, catching his breath at the top and turned to see how far he had walked. He shaded his eyes to see if he could recognise their villa, but he realised he didn’t have a clue what it looked like from the front! He pictured Armie still waiting for him on the terrace and felt a sinking feeling that he’d completely overreacted. Of course, Armie would never intentionally hurt him! And he’d gone to all this trouble arranging everything. Oh he wished he could turn back time…

A French family passed by him and he heard them saying something about the Mirador, so he decided to follow them and climbed more steps until he reached a wide viewing platform that jutted out over the sea at the other side of the headland. 

What a contrast! – behind him, the bay was calm and still and the boats hardly bobbed on the water. Yet on this side, the waves crashed violently against the rocks below and the wind almost whipped the hat off his head! He leaned over the railings and watched the dark water swirling below him and felt something bumping against his legs. He looked down to see that all along the railings were dozens and dozens of padlocks fastened to the metal posts. He knelt down to look at them. He’d heard of these before - they were love-locks. Some were very ornate and engraved with names, others were simple locks with initials written on. He thought about all the lovers that had stood here before him with hopes and dreams and he wondered how many of them were still together now…

He made his way back down to the promenade feeling very hot and thirsty – and ridiculous now and spotted a small cocktail bar with an empty sofa and low table right at the street-edge, opposite the beach. He took a seat and perused the drinks menu then ordered a Long Island Iced Tea, not really knowing what it was, and sat back to watch the wooden trams trundling up and down, tooting their horns to warn the pedestrians in their path. 

His cocktail arrived and he drank half of it down at once to quench his thirst – phew it was strong! He took his hat off and ran his hands through his hair and settled back on the sofa, finally starting to relax. But then it suddenly dawned on him that the sunglasses weren’t the only things he’d left back at the villa – he’d left his wallet as well and had no money to pay the bill! Oh this was embarrassing. He didn’t think twice and picked up his phone.

“Hey – listen, I’m in a bar down at the front and I’ve ordered a drink, but I’ve just remembered I don’t have any money with me. Please can you come?”

“Ahhh I see.” said Armie. “I thought you didn’t want me?” 

“I always want you. Now stop teasing me and get your ass down here – It’s embarrassing. The bar’s called…” he searched around for the name of the bar and picked up a menu. “Bar Ocea. Come quickly!”

“You’re wish is my command.” laughed Armie. “I’m on my way.”

True to his word, Armie came jogging down the promenade in less than ten minutes. Tim, now slightly buzzy with the strong cocktail, watched him and smiled, relieved that there were no hard feelings. Butterflies fluttered inside him and he felt proud as he noticed a group of attractive older women turning to admire him as he passed by them. He’s mine, he thought – well sort of…

*********

Armie cursed himself for leaving the fucking condoms in there. He watched Timmy walking away down the winding road until he disappeared out of sight and was tempted to dash after him but thought he would respect his wishes and give him some space - if that’s what he wanted. Besides, he couldn’t blame him really – the thought of Tim fucking someone else made him feel sick!

So when he called to say he’d forgotten his wallet, the relief washed over him and he ran the whole way down the hill and to the sea-front, looking out for the name of the bar he was in. He spotted him a mile off, his lovely dark curls blowing in the breeze and his long legs crossed under the low table. Tim’s beautiful face broke into a wide smile when he reached the bar and sat alongside him -and Armie knew he was forgiven. He rubbed Tim’s knee and leaned close to his ear. “I’m sorry Tim.” and gave him a little kiss on his cheek before turning to get the bar-tender’s attention. “Two more of these please.” Then turning back to Tim said, “What even is that cocktail?”

“Long Island Iced Tea.”

“Oh dear. This could get messy.” Armie laughed and settled back on the sofa. “But first, I just want to clear the air about the rubbers…”

“Its fine, I overreacted and I’m really sorry. I get it. I’d rather not know all the details but honestly, you don’t need to explain.”

“But I think I do. I owe it to you.” Armie needed to get it all out. “Please, just listen.”

He took a deep breath. “I’ve never lied to you Tim, not once, ever. I just don’t always tell you everything because I know it would hurt you. I guess I’m good at compartmentalising things – I always have been. And it’s not to be deceitful, it’s to try and keep you, and what we have, separate from everything else that’s going on in my life. This has all come as a big surprise to me, believe me. I thought I was one hundred percent straight, but obviously I’m not. And I worry about our careers and what other people will think and who will be affected by the choices I make. I’ve realised that you can still love someone and not be in love with them – and that there is only one person that I am in love with – and that’s you. And the rubbers were already in there and I’d forgotten about them and I’ll throw them out, because I don’t want to have sex with anyone else anymore– and when the time is right with you - if you still want to, that is - I don’t want anything to come between us!”

Tim was clearly trying hard not to smile. “Say the bit about being in love again.”

Armie threw his head back and laughed. “Look. We’ve got three full days and nights together in this amazing place. No meetings, no appointments, we can switch our phones off – just us. Let’s just have fun and fool around and drink and eat – and let’s see if we can’t get that ass of yours fattened up and peachy again.” He slid his hand discretely under Tim’s cheeks and squeezed.

The drinks came and they sat back and watched the paddle boarders out in the bay. “I can do that.” said Armie. “I’ll teach you if you like.” 

“Armie, is there anything you can’t do?”

“You’ve seen where I grew up – there was nothing to do but swim, fuck and paddle-board. Literally it was like living in a bubble. When we moved to the mainland the kids in college would take the piss out of me for not knowing who Nirvana was!” Armie laughed.

“Ah now music is one thing I can teach you about.” laughed Tim.

“Oh you’ve taught me plenty already Mr Chalamet...."

“Let’s do the paddle boarding tomorrow. Another one of these and I won’t be able to walk in a straight line let alone stand on a surf board! Shall we just chill out today – and maybe try out that bed later?”

“Great idea” said Armie. 

They drank another round of cocktails then made their way back up the steep hill to the house. Tim, who had barely eaten in the last twenty-four hours was quite drunk and was giggly and silly back at the apartment. “Armieeeee help me into the hammock!” and he tried to launch himself into the flimsy, rope contraption on the terrace.

Armie laughed at him. “You’re going to break your neck! Come on, lets get you to bed.” Although it was tempting as he knew Tim would look incredibly hot trussed up in the hammock, he guided him into the bedroom instead. “Tim you are really bad at drinking. You need more practice.” 

Tim flopped onto the bed and Armie took off his Nike’s and helped him out of his clothes. “Sleep it off babe. We’re booked into a restaurant for nine tonight so there’s plenty of time.”

“Come to bed with me Armie. Pleeeeassse!” Tim pleaded. Armie was quite tired himself so he undressed, closed the wooden shutters and laid behind Timmy, spooning him. He tucked his knees behind Tim’s and wrapped himself around him, enveloping him completely. 

“Armie,” Tim said quietly, “When will you be ready to fuck me?” 

Armie knew it was the drink talking. “Tim, we make love in so many other ways. Sex isn’t just that. And we will soon anyway, don’t worry. When the time is right. Why are you so obsessed about it?”

Armie felt Tim tense up in his embrace. “What’s wrong Tim? Talk to me. Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“I’m thinking that if we fuck properly, and you like it, then you might choose me.” he slurred.

Armie felt like he’d been kicked in the balls. He buried his face into the back of Tim’s head, into his long curls. Tears welled up in his eyes. Fuck, had he messed up this lovely human being so much that he thought it was all about sex? He couldn’t speak and just squeezed him tighter - and was thankful that Tim was asleep and lightly snoring within minutes. Armie laid awake wishing he’d said, ‘I chose you from the minute I saw you playing that piano. I chose you when you stood on my feet. I chose you when you tied that friendship band on my wrist.’

Later on, as they were showering and getting ready to go out to dinner, Tim had sobered up and was feeling a little embarrassed. “Did I say anything crazy Armie? Those Long Island things were really strong!”

“No, you were fine babe. You hadn’t eaten much that’s all. I’ve booked us into the Kingfisher restaurant tonight. It comes highly recommended.” He didn’t want to think about what had been said before. It seemed like this emotional rollercoaster was never ending, it really did!

They had a wonderful meal and strolled back eating ice-cream afterwards, looking like an ordinary couple on a vacation together. Armie had his usual brandy and a cigar back on the candle-lit terrace and they sat enjoying the peace and quiet watching the twinkly lights of the bay below them. 

“Are you glad I came Armie?” Tim said.

“Yeah.” Armie was sick of talking for one day. 

“Do you wanna go inside and fool around?”

“Yeah.”

Tim laughed. “You really are a man of few words tonight Mr Hammer. Come on.” He blew out the candles and led them back into the apartment and locked the doors behind them.

They turned out all the lights and just left a lantern burning in the bedroom, the candlelight flickering over the white walls. They undressed in silence and kissed, sitting on the end of the bed. “I do choose you Tim,” said Armie, holding his face and looking him straight in the eyes - and their mouths came together more passionately, their breathing getting deeper, their cocks hardening.

“Lay down Tim. On your back” 

Armie knelt on the floor at the bottom of the bed, pulled Tim towards him and slid his hands under his ass cheeks, lifting them up slightly before burying his head between them and seeking out the pink hole. “Lift your legs up for me.” 

Tim instantly complied and tucked his knees up and rocked back on his spine to lift his hips in the air. “Fuck, yes that’s it,” said Armie, spreading his ass apart with his thumbs. “Oh baby, that looks amazing.” He flicked his tongue around the hole, getting it wet with his spit then probed inside with his finger, opening Tim up. 

He pushed in rhythmically with his finger several times before pulling out and licking hard over and over with the flat of his tongue. Tim was making little ‘ah, ah, ah’ noises that were making Armie’s cock throb! “Do you like this?”

“Yes, Yes” Tim said breathlessly, lifting his head up to watch. His cock was rubbing against his own stomach, already leaking pre-cum. “More Armie, please,” he panted.

Armie had brought lube and jumped up and said, “Don’t go anywhere!”

Tim laughed. “You know I’m not going anywhere.” and he stayed exactly as he was, holding his legs behind his knees. 

Armie came back with a bottle of lube, waved it in the air and declared. “I come prepared.” He resumed his position at the end of the bed, clicked open the lid and slowly dribbled it onto Tim’s ass-hole. “Fuck that feels nice.” said Tim as Armie gently rubbed it in and around. 

“It looks nice!” said Armie, gently pushing two fingers in, checking Tim’s face for any signs of discomfort. He reapplied more lube and started to twist them around, loosening up his opening. “Is this ok?” he whispered. 

“Armie, what do you think?” panted Tim, eyes closed now, head thrown back with his cock gripped in his hand. 

‘Fuck he is irresistible!’ thought Armie taking a minute to run a hand down his slim, pale torso, grazing his nipples as he travelled down. “Tim are you ready for me?”

“Fuck yes! It’s all I’ve been wanting for more than a year. Just do it!”

Armie hesitated because he was genuinely scared he would cause some damage! Since his early teens he’d been aware that his cock was bigger than average, and some girls had actually complained! Talk about mixed blessings! Cheesy as it sounded, he wanted this first time to be special and the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt Tim, so he said, “Lets switch places. So you can be in control. Trust me, it will be better.” and he climbed on the bed, laid on his back and pulled Tim on top of him. 

He squeezed more lube onto his cock just to be sure. “Whenever you’re ready babe.” Tim’s knees were straddling his middle and Armie held the top of his thighs. 

Tim braced himself on Armie’s thick bicep with one hand and bent forward to kiss him whilst reaching back in between his legs with the other hand to guide Armie’s cock into the right position. He slowly and carefully lowered himself onto him and sucked his breath in through his teeth when the head opened him up. “You’re doing great baby,” Armie encouraged him as his cock slid in deeper. “That’s it, slowly, yeah that’s right,”

Armie had literally felt nothing like it before. The tightness of Tim’s hole was unbelievable, and his animal instinct was just to flip him over and fuck him hard. He watched Tim’s face carefully. “You ok?” 

Tim nodded, his long curls bouncing around his flushed face. He had reached around with his hand to feel the place where they were joined and smiled down at him. Armie thought he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen with the candlelight flickering over his pale, sweat-sheened body, and with a part of him deep inside.

“How do you feel Tim?”

“Er…. Full! Stretched. Fucking amazing!” he panted, sitting back on his knees and rocking his hips in a slow, steady rhythm on Armie’s cock. 

Armie felt it was safe to say Timmy was enjoying it and bent his knees up, planted his feet on the bed and thrust up gently, matching his rocking movements. “Ahhh Fuck Tim, this is amazing. You’re amazing. I’ve dreamt about being inside you for so long. Fuck! You are so fucking sexy! Oh god yeah, that’s it, keep going.” He knew he was rambling and closed his eyes and tried hard to concentrate on not coming too quickly!

“Armie babe, don’t hold back,” Tim said breathlessly, before leaning forward and gently sucking at Armie’s shoulder.

“I wanted us to finish together – I can hang on, but not for long. Rub your cock Tim, let me see you come.”

Tim sat back, took his own cock in his hand and closing his eyes, started firm strokes up and down the growing length. He started making little groaning noises that gradually got louder and louder and the strokes got faster.

“Come on baby. That’s it. God I’m so deep inside you. Your mine and no one else, mine. Fuck I’m gonna come inside you, right inside. Fuck Tim! Ah Ah…!” Armie thrust up and went still as he felt the hot cum shooting up inside Tim just as Tim’s own orgasm ripped through him, his ass clamping down on Armie’s cock and cum spraying on his chest.

“Holy fuck!” said Tim as he slowly lifted himself off Armie and threw himself down next to him on the bed, turning to give him a big Timmy-grin. Armie laughed and shook his head. This kid would definitely be the death of him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes they finally got there! thank you to PH for the technical advice - I'm a devil for the detail!
> 
> I hope this hit the spot - one more chapter to go in this epic love-story - as ever, Peace & Love


	6. Once Upon A Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a fun-filled time in Mallorca but its soon time to return home...
> 
> Will it be a happy-ever-after for Timmy and Armie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sea, sex and sangria. Yep, think its time to upgrade to the Explicit grading 😉 Enjoy!

It didn’t take long for Tim to realise that paddle-boarding was a lot harder than it looked! He had spent more time under the water than on top of it so far. He’d never been much of an athlete, but he had hoped his dance training might have at least helped with the balancing bit – but clearly not!

“Armieeee, why can’t I do it!? You make it look so easy!” he protested, puzzling at how a six-foot-five giant with at least fifty pounds on him could manage to stay upright when he couldn’t. He slicked back his wet hair and braced himself for another attempt.

“Here let me help you.” said Armie, straddling both boards with ease to keep them steady while Tim clambered back on and assumed the starting position. “Ummm on the one hand I want to show you how to do it – but on the other, you do look extremely fucking hot kneeling like that in black rubber. I might not bother teaching you how to stand up after all” he teased.

“Armie don’t! I hardly think a boner in a wetsuit is going to help me stay upright, do you?”

Armie laughed. “Ok, now hold your paddle across the board in front of you, stand up slowly, bend your knees slightly – that’s it – back straight. Feet apart. Now put your paddle right in the water so the blade is fully submerged – that’s right. Now paddle. Slowly. “

Tim had always been good at following Armie’s instructions, whatever they might be…. 

“Woo hoo! He’s finally cracked it!” shouted Armie, overtaking him. “Follow me.” And they paddled out into the bay. Thankfully the sea was as still as a mill-pond this morning and Tim seemed to finally be getting the hang of it and glided behind Armie, lost in his thoughts.

When they were finally spent from the love-making the night before, they had stayed awake talking long into the early hours. They talked about their plans together, where they wanted to live, what jobs they had coming up, their worries… Tim confessed, “I worry that you’ll get sick of me and that its too difficult for you to see your family and you’ll leave me.”

“And I worry that next year, when the whole world falls in love with you, you’ll regret all of this and realise I’m not right for you, too old for you, and that I’m holding you back. And I’ll have ruined my life, your life and everyone else’s.” said Armie, finally being totally honest, staring at the ceiling, not wanting to look at Timmy.

Tim’s heart melted when Armie showed his vulnerable side – he didn’t do it very often, always wanting to seem in control and confident, but he knew him too well now. He tried to reassure him and turned on his side and stroked his hair. “Armie, that won’t happen. And to me, the age difference is nothing, literally nothing. The way I see it is that we get one life. Everyone deserves to be happy and we make each other happy.”

By the time they couldn’t keep their eyes open any longer, they felt as though they knew all there was to know about one another. But even though the birds had started the dawn chorus when they eventually fell asleep, they didn’t want to waste the day by sleeping in, so they still got up at eight o clock. They ate a breakfast of fruit, croissants and coffee on the terrace before seeking out a board-hire shop down in the village. It was still early in the season, so they needed wet suits. Armie waited for the hippy-looking guy in charge to turn his back before squeezing Timmy’s ass through his black and red wet-suit and whispering in his ear, “Fuck babe, you look like a horny Spiderman in that!”

“Don’t mention Spiderman! Sore subject!” Tim laughed, but he wasn’t fully over that rejection yet! 

“Yeah maybe the whole super-hero thing is not for us,” said Armie. “Let’s not forget my Batman catastrophe. Talking of sore subjects, everything else ok? You know…?”

Tim shook his head, smiling. He asks me here? he thought, in a surf shop!? “Yeah I’m fine. More than fine in fact. All good. Nothing to worry about”

He had felt a couple of little twinges where he had been stretched open by Armie’s thick cock last night, but he quite liked the pleasure-pain type thing and what it represented. After all the build-up and worrying about it, they had come together so easily and beautifully – and fuck, was it good! Amazingly good! He couldn’t wait to do it again. 

Out on the water, finally feeling confident on the board, Timmy felt so peaceful and happy just gently paddling, following the man he loved, feeling the sun on his face, listening to the gulls crying overhead and the distant tooting of the tram’s horn. It wasn’t quite Crema but here too would now have a special place in his heart.

After they handed back the boards and changed out of the wetsuits, they decided to hop on the old wooden tram for the short journey through the lemon groves into the inland town of Soller. “I’d like to see the Picasso and Miro exhibition at the train station.” said Armie, who had obviously done some research. 

They wandered around the lovely gallery enjoying the beautiful, colourful paintings and ceramics. “I’m gonna get a print of that one for my new place,” said Tim pointing out an abstract painting with a large blue star in the middle and what looked to him like little sea creatures dancing around it. “It’ll remind me of here and us every time I look at it.” 

They had a lunch of tapas and sangria in a café in the main square opposite the church, enjoying people-watching and realising that they could just be an ordinary couple doing ordinary things together and how lovely that was. Tim offered to pay but Armie insisted it was his treat. “No Tim. This is all on me. Trust me, you don’t need to worry about money.”

“Umm what are you? Some sort of Sugar Daddy?” laughed Tim.

“If you want me to be. Now that could be interesting…Daddy kink.” and he playfully grabbed Tim’s thigh and squeezed it. “Shall we go back to the villa? We could lay by the pool?”

“We’ll see,” said Tim, rubbing his hand over Armie’s crotch under the table, thinking more about how he’d like to have his cock inside him again rather than sunbathing!

They grinned at each other all the way back on the tram, anticipating what they would soon be doing and then raced up the hill to the villa. Tim was not the least bit surprised that Armie beat him to it and they were both exhausted and sweating by the time they reached their terrace. They collapsed onto the sun loungers, laughing hysterically, catching their breath. “How desperate were you to get me back here?” teased Tim, stripping off his t-shirt and throwing it at Armie.

“Very. Now take everything else off and get into the hammock.”

Tim stood, unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall to the floor, staring at Armie while he did it. He wasn’t wearing underwear. Armie sat back on the sun-lounger, leisurely rubbing his cock through his shorts, watching him as he climbed into the rope contraption. “Lay down. Stroke yourself. Let me see you baby.” he told him.

Tim gripped his already-hard cock and did as he was told. He could feel that the string hammock was already digging into his naked skin and he knew Armie would love the marks it made - and that made him harder still! He slowly worked his cock, thinking about Armie being deep inside him, filling him up and he started breathing heavier, his balls tightening. He marvelled at how quickly a bit of sun and sexy-talk got him going!

“Don’t come!” said Armie, getting up and standing over him. He reached under the hammock and rubbed Tim’s ass and thighs through the string. “Fuck Tim, you are so gorgeous. This is going to leave some amazing marks on you.”

Tim loved it when Armie told him he was beautiful and gorgeous and called him Baby - he could still barely believe his luck that this perfect specimen of a man actually found him attractive! Armie spat on his finger and through a gap in the weave, sought out Tim’s hole and rubbed gently around it. At the same time, he leaned forward and took his cock deep into the back of his throat, right down to the balls.

“Aghh Armie. Stop. I’ll come if you do that!”

Armie gripped the base of Tim’s cock and pulled his mouth off. “Don’t you dare! Not yet. I want this to last. When I think the marks are deep enough, I’m going to carry you to the bed and lick them.” 

Tim threw his head back and groaned. Fuck he always knew the right thing to say, in every situation it seemed! Armie kissed his neck and licked his prominent Adams apple before travelling down to his tiny nipples and sucking hard on each one, making them wet and erect. Underneath the hammock, his large hand was rubbing up and down Tim’s body through the string, right from his shoulders to his calves.

Tim felt a little lightheaded. “Babe sorry to be a mood killer but will you grab me a drink. I’m dying of thirst here.”

Armie hadn’t even unlocked the door yet and dug around in the pocket of his shorts for the key while Tim rocked gently in the hammock watching him. He brought out a bottle of beer and screwed open the cap. “Open up,” he said and put the bottle to Timmy’s lips and tilted it. Tim gulped the beer down desperately and some ran over his chin and onto his neck. 

“Thanks. I needed that. Now where were we…”

Armie took a long drink of the beer himself and then to Tim’s surprise, he started to dribble the rest of it slowly onto him, starting with the hollow of his throat, over his chest, into his belly button and over his balls, making Tim jump – it was cold! He then put the bottle down on the floor and, starting at the top, licked the beer off, travelling down, down, sucking it off his balls before coming back up to kiss Tim on the lips.

“Come on. Let’s get you out of this.” Armie said and putting his hands underneath him he picked Tim up with ease and carried him into the bedroom. “I might not always be able to do that when you put the weight back on so I’m making the most of it.”

Tim loved that Armie could pick him up. It was another massive turn-on which again bemused him. Who knew!? He grinned at him and thought, ‘I wonder what he has in store for me today…’

*****

Armie often felt overwhelmed by his physical desire for Tim and had to try very hard not to be too heavy-handed, especially as Tim was still a little fragile right now. So he gently laid him on the bed and then rolled him over, so he was face down. He couldn’t help but let out a low, deep groan. “Fuck Tim, you should see the marks on your ass and back! Fuck!”

He began to trace over the red lines, running his finger over the criss-crosses the hammock had made, following the curve of his thighs and ass cheeks, the arch of his back and his shoulder blades. “Oh Tim, I wish you could see this. You look fucking perfect. If only I had my shibari ropes, I could make a harness with a knot that pushes in - right here,” and he pressed Tim’s ass hole with this thumb.

“Really? You know how to do that?” said Tim, his voice muffled against the bed covers. 

“Yep. Another time…. soon. If you want to that is. Anyway, are you sure you’re ok from last night? We can do whatever you want. I don’t want to make you sore.”

Tim raised up on his elbows and looked back over his shoulder. “You won’t. I’ve been practising at home all week,” he said, starting to blush a little.

Armie sat up. “Practising? Interesting. Tell me more.” Armie was intrigued and laid down next to him with his head propped up on his elbow.

Tim laughed and was suddenly and unusually bashful. He covered his face with his hands. “Armie don’t! I wanted to be ready in case we…. I’ve been googling”

Armie raised an eyebrow. “Oh, I bet you have!” and he tickled him in his sides until he was giggling and squirming. They wrestled on the bed laughing before settling on their backs, panting. Armie turned and ran his hands down Tim’s side, over the fading marks. “Come on then, show me what you’ve learnt.”

Tim reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube. Armie’s cock instantly sprang back to life as he watched Tim squeeze a dollop onto his fingers and reached round to his ass. “Let me watch,” he said as Tim flipped over onto his side, facing away from him with his knees tucked up. 

Armie stared mesmerised as Tim’s long fingers rubbed around his hole and then pushed in. First one, then two, pulsing in and out. He heard Tim’s breathing getting heavier and he couldn’t resist shuffling down the bed and parting his cheeks with his large thumbs so he could see everything. The sight of Tim fingering himself open for him was mind-blowing and Armie had to take a moment to calm himself down or this particular afternoon-delight would be over before it began! 

“Fuck that’s hot. May I?” and before waiting for an answer, he rubbed Tim’s fingers then slowly pushed in one of his own. Tim groaned. “Armie. Babe. Ahhhh fuck…that’s nice. Keep doing it.” 

After a few minutes, Armie thought he was ready. “Turn over Tim. No, the other way silly!” He wanted to see his face - to make sure he wasn’t hurting him. And besides, Tim’s come-face was just about the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, and he didn’t want to miss a second of it.

He eased Tim onto his back, then jumped off the bed and quickly undressed. He hooked his hands under Timmy’s ass cheeks and roughly pulled him to the foot of the bed and positioned himself between his open knees. He reached over for the lube, coated his cock and rubbed the swollen tip around where it needed to be. “You ready for me baby?” Tim smiled up at him and nodded an unspoken ‘go ahead’.

He held one of Tim’s legs up and guided his cock in, pushing in slowly and steadily, checking Tim’s face for any sign of discomfort. When he was deep inside with no space separating them, he leaned forward and angled his hips so that they could kiss, and both take a moment to get used to these still-new sensations. Their size difference sometimes made things a bit awkward, but they had all the time in the world now to fathom out what positions worked best. 

Armie stood back up and pushed both of Tim’s legs apart and up, holding the insides of his thighs. He started a slow, steady rhythm, watching Tim’s long, hard cock bounce with every thrust of his hips. Tim had his eyes closed and his mouth open and was gripping handfuls of the bed-sheet in his fists above his head. “You ok? Is everything ok Tim?”

Tim could barely speak. “Ah yes, yes, fuck ah yes.”

Armie loved it when he was vocal during sex. It was a huge turn-on. “Tell me what you like Timmy. Talk to me.”

Tim opened his eyes to look at him and grabbed his cock. “I like it when you’re deep inside me,” he panted. “Fucking up into me. Filling me up. Stretching me out.” 

Yep, that’ll do it, Armie thought as he felt his orgasm building already! Would they ever be able to last more than a few minutes? And he was pretty sure Tim wouldn’t be long either by the look of his red, engorged cock and the sound of his little moans of pleasure. Tim was rubbing himself hard and fast as Armie fucked deep into him. 

“Come for me Tim. Come on baby. Yeah, that’s it. You’re taking me all in. So deep. That’s it. Let me feel you come.”

Tim cried out and his cum spurted upwards, landing on his stomach and right up onto his chest. Armie quickly pulled his cock out of Tim’s pulsing ass and shouted “Fuuuuck!” as he shot out his own load, their cum mingling together on Tim’s beautiful, flat body. 

His head was spinning, and his legs were slightly wobbly as he climbed on the bed, laid next to Tim and stroked his hair as they both caught their breath. Tim was smiling but had tears in his eyes. Armie panicked and sat up. “What’s wrong Tim? Tell me. What is it? Did I hurt you?”

“No of course not. I’m just so happy. I’m scared this will all end.”

Armie’s heart just about broke. “Aw baby, it won’t. I promise you. I’ve made my decision. Come here.” And he pulled him into a tight embrace, neither of them minding the cold wetness between them. 

*****

On their last day in Mallorca, they swam in the pool, made love, ate lunch and talked and talked. Tim was still a little insecure but a part of that was just his nature and Armie reassured him over and over again. “I’m not going anywhere Timmy. It’s me that should be worried! I sometimes think you’re too good to be true.”

They decided to go for a walk into the town late in the afternoon and were just getting ready when Tim suddenly had an idea. He checked his phone to see what time it was and hurried them along to the sea-front where he suggested that Armie wait in a bar while he made an excuse to go on a quick errand on his own. “I just want to get a mug for Pauline. She likes to collect them from all over the world and there’s a little gift shop down the road. Get me a beer. I won’t be long.”

He ran to a little hard-wear shop down a back street that he had found on his google map search back at the villa. “Hola. Por favor...” he didn’t know the Spanish word, just English or French. “Padlock?”

The shopkeeper smiled - he’d obviously been asked this lots of times and understood him perfectly. “Do you have a sharpie or something I can write on it with as well?” Clearly the locks with engravings on had been planned well in advance! Oh well, Tim thought, a sharpie would have to do – and he carefully wrote T & A on one side of the small, gold coloured lock, and E & O on the other. “Gracias” he said and ran back to the bar, where Armie was perched on a stool watching soccer on TV.

“Couldn’t you find a mug for Pauline?”

“What? Ah, no. They er... didn’t have any.” Tim hoped Armie would like the lock thing and that he wouldn’t think it was too cheesy. “Let’s go up to the lighthouse after this. There’s something I want to show you.”

They drank their beers and Tim led the way up the winding streets, past the chapel on the hill and up to the highest point overlooking the bay. 

“Wow!” said Armie. “This is a great view!” He turned and shielded his eyes trying as Tim did, to see if he could see their villa across the bay. 

“Follow me Armie. Just up here.” He climbed the steps to the mirador and looked over the railings to the waves crashing onto the rocks below. Armie was clearly puzzled so Tim explained. “I hope you don’t think this is cheesy but look…” and he held the lock and two little keys on his outstretched palm.

“I’ve put our initials on the lock. And the idea is that we fasten it to the railings, and each have a key. And as long as the lock stays closed, then we’ll stay together”

Armie paused and looked at him with that familiar but unfathomable ‘Oliver’ stare. For a second Tim thought he was going to laugh at him or tell him he was a child and he started biting his lip. “It’s a bit lame I know…I just thought…”

But then Armie took the lock out of Tim’s hand and, quick as a flash, bent down and clipped it around the railing next to their legs. “There!” he said. “And I won’t be needing this.” He pulled his arm back and launched one of the keys high into the air. They both watched it glittering momentarily in the sun before it dropped into the sea below. Tim laughed out loud with relief and love for him and, while he was kissing Armie, held his own arm out and dropped the other key over the edge into the dark, swirling sea.

*****

The next day, nursing hangovers, they flew back into JFK together and only had a short time to say their temporary good-bye’s before Armie had to get his connecting flight to Houston. Tim was chewing his lip and trying to hold it together.

“Timmy you need to trust me. Please. Look at me,” Armie held his face with both hands. “I know you’re worrying but try not to. I love you. I’m not going to let you down I promise. But I’m about to throw a huge fucking grenade into my life and the lives of several other people. So just give me a couple of days to sort things out. Ok?”

Tim looked him straight in the eye and nodded but couldn’t think of the right thing to say. He just hugged him tight then picked up his bag and the carboard tube with the Miro print in it and headed for the taxi rank, not looking back. 

True to the promise he made to his agent, he was back at work straight away and gave his all in the audition and the interview – it was a good job he was such a talented actor because inside he was a mess! Back at his apartment he was literally pacing the small rooms waiting for the phone to ring. He kept checking his messages and a couple of times had actually started to call Armie, only to cancel it at the last second. He’d asked him not to call so he wouldn’t.

He met up with friends for dinner on Thursday, but it didn’t help. Joey wasn’t impressed. “If he lets you down, I’ll fucking drive out to cowboy-country and personally cut his balls off!”

“He won’t let me down Joey. You don’t know him like I do.” Tim didn’t know who he was trying to convince. It had been two days now without so much as a quick message and he was starting to really worry.

By day three he was practically frantic. He felt sick, had barely slept and couldn’t face breakfast. He was scheduled to do a photoshoot for an Italian fashion magazine later – well if it was the junkie-look they were after then he guessed they would be happy – he looked awful and felt worse!

It occurred to him, as he was checking his phone for about the hundredth time, that there was very little to show they were anything more than friends! Armie was obsessive about his privacy, didn’t like pictures of himself and would always delete their messages just in case his phone got into the wrong hands. In the few snap shots he had of them together, they could have been brothers, not lovers. Who would ever know by looking at these they had been inside each other, had licked every part of each other, had kissed, and sucked and cried and laughed and promised each other the world? 

Tim felt a tightening in his chest and his eyes spilled over with tears. He rubbed his face with both hands. Had a year of hoping and dreaming all been for nothing? Had Armie not chosen him after all…? Surely not. He can’t have changed his mind, he just can’t….

His intercom buzzed and it startled him. He jumped up and grabbed the old-fashioned telephone-style hand-set, pressing it to his ear. “Yeah!?”

A low, deep, rumbling voice said, “Call me by your name and I’ll call you by mine.”

“FUUUUUCK!” Timmy shouted and closed his eyes and said a little prayer. 

“Well that’s neither of our names but I guess it’ll do,” Armie laughed. “Buzz me in baby.”

Tim pressed the button to open the door and quickly rushed into the bathroom to splash his face with cold water. He didn’t even have time to dry off when Armie was already knocking on his door. He must have flown up the three flights of stairs!

He flung the door open and threw himself at him. “Armie! Oh thank fuck! You had me worried there!” The relief was overwhelming, and tears spilled over onto his cheeks again. “I’m an idiot, aren’t I?” he said, wiping them away. “Come here!” And he grabbed the front of Armie’s sweater with both hands, kissed him hard, and pulled him backwards into the apartment until his calves bumped into the small sofa and they fell onto it.

“Tim, you can’t honestly think I would have let you down? I told you, I just needed a few days to sort things out. It’s been pretty awful, but I know I’ve done the right thing - for everyone. I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere. I’m here for as long as you want me.”

“I’ll always want you.” Tim said and pulled Armie down into a kiss, pushing his tongue in, tasting him. Their cocks were already hard and pressed together through their clothes.  
“I fucking love you Armand Douglas Hammer.”

“And I love you Timothee Hal Chalamet. But Timmy….”

“Yeah?”

“We’re gonna need a bigger sofa!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it folks! I really hope you have enjoyed reading both series as much as I have enjoyed writing them! These two star-crossed lovers have been in my head day and night for weeks! 
> 
> Thank you for reading - comments and kudos always greatly appreciated - and as ever...
> 
> Peace and Love! ❤️
> 
> (I am new to Tumblr - thebitetheapple - come say hi)


End file.
